Pokémon Ultra Moon - Kanto's Alolan Trainer
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Having been forced to move from his home in the Alola Region at a young age, Ichigo Kurosaki grows up bitter and isolated from his peers. On his journey he will meet new people, see new places, and hopefully make new friends. But with friends comes enemies as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought up this idea while I was working today, and my mind was all… "What if Ichigo was born and raised for most of his life in the Alola Region of the Pokemon world, but his father forced him to move to Kanto, where he was always unhappy?". And so, this story right here was born. I hope you guys and girls reading this like it.**_

_***I still don't own Pokémon or Bleach!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Alola, trainers!" = regular speech

_'This Geodude has no eyebrows!' = thoughts_

**"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" = someone yelling**

_**"****Alolan Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Its body is a magnetic stone. Iron sand attached firmly to the portions of its body that are particularly magnetic." = PokéDex Entries**_

* * *

_**Moving Day**_

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Pallet Town is just up ahead!" announced a man with black hair and a short beard.

"I still don't understand why we have to move." said a nine year old boy with orange hair.

This is Ichigo Kurosaki, the oldest child of the Kurosaki family and their only son.

The lad looked particularly sad as his family drove along towards their intended destination, a moving van driving close behind. He was born and raised in the Alola Region for the majority of his life and doesn't like the idea of moving away. But ultimately, like most children, he had no choice in the matter. Especially because of his stubborn father, who adamantly believes that a life away from the Alola Region will do his son some good.

"We don't have to move, we WANT to move." his father, Isshin, said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I like living in Alola! It's our home! And I…" the boy's eye began to fill with tears. "...I have a lot of memories there…!"

Isshin rolled his eyes as he focused on driving while his wife, a woman named Masaki, looked at her son with sympathy in the rear view mirror. She understands how he feels about moving, having grown up in the Alola Region herself. But she knew when she married Isshin, a man who grew up in Kanto, she would have to leave the island chain region behind one day. She just wished it didn't have to be when her children were so young. Especially since Ichigo really loves his life back in the Alola Region.

And she knows that once your roots have really grown in to your home, they're never easy to relocate. She could BARELY manage to stay a couple of weeks in Kanto when she and Isshin went there for their second honeymoon.

"It'll be okay, sweetie." Masaki assured as she handed Ichigo a tissue. "Here, dry your tears and blow your nose."

Taking the offered tissue, Ichigo proceeded to do as his mother told him. He always loved his mum the best. She just always seemed to just know him and took care of him like no one else possibly could.

And the fact that she put a stop to his father's attempts at attacking him when he got home from Trainer School and when he got up in the mornings made her especially awesome to him.

"Ichigo, I know you like where we used to live. But we have a better home here in the Kanto Region. Don't you want to grow up where your old man did?" Isshin said to his son.

But Ichigo just scowled and crossed his arms before giving a reply he wasn't expecting.

"I'd rather die."

"Live in the Kanto Region or die… you sure you don't want a third option?" Isshin asked, clearly concerned for his son.

He may be spontaneous and will admit that he can come off as a total loon at times… okay, all the time. But he loves his children and will do anything to protect them when push comes to shove. Just like how he managed to solve a problem Ichigo had in school during his first year when a teacher seemed to be targeting him.

Boy, the principal had turned an interesting shade of purple from his rage that day. And the Hyper Voice he used (No, the principal is not a Wigglytuff or an Exploud.) was certainly cause for Isshin to get both himself and Ichigo a hearing test afterwards.

Unfortunately for Isshin, it doesn't seem like his son is going to budge on the manner. Not that he didn't see that coming. His son is almost twice as stubborn as he is, even when he's in a good mood. Not that Isshin was any better when he was Ichigo's age, but that's beside the point.

The man sighed as he had a feeling something like this would happen. Ichigo was having problems with bullies at school and Isshin wanted to move to Kanto so that his son could enroll in Professor Oak's little Pokemon Academy and become a trainer here. Maybe finally have a chance to make some friends his own age. And also some that are actually human and not Pokemon.

Still, that Cubone Ichigo had rescued from drowning back in Alola and brought home that one day sure was cute.

"Look, kids. Pallet Town is just up ahead. We'll move into our new house, get settled in, and maybe you'll get to go to Professor Oak's laboratory and play with the Pokemon there. Won't that be fun?" Isshin said.

"Yeah. Fun like sitting in gum." was Ichigo's sarcastic reply.

But Isshin paid it no mind and drove on. It didn't take long for the newly moved family to arrive at a rather quaint looking house that didn't really do anything to quell Ichigo's anger and sadness at moving. To him, nothing will ever beat waking up to that warm sunlight and the smell of the ocean. All of which make waking up in the morning pleasant for him. Here, he can't smell the ocean and the sun doesn't feel as warm.

It just feels humid to him. And that's not very comforting or fun.

'_How the heck did Goat Chin stand growing up in these conditions?'_ Ichigo asked himself as he got out of the car.

"Here we are, kids! Come on, let's go inside and check the place out!" Isshin urged, taking his daughters by the hand and leading them to the house.

"I don't think it's better than our old place." Ichigo said.

"Just give it a chance. It'll grow on you." Isshin said.

Ichigo just scowled and grumbled as he replied with "So does tree fungus."

Masaki sighed as she witnessed her son's behavior. Before the move he had such a bright and sunny attitude that just about everyone he met loved. But now he's becoming more and more of a grump and a perpetual mope. And what's worse is that she seems powerless to stop it from happening.

'_I warned Isshin that something like this would happen if he uprooted us so abruptly, let alone at all. But he just ignored me and did it anyway. There wasn't even a real reason for doing so! No job transfer, no financial issues, nothing of the like! He just did it because he wanted his kids to grow up in Kanto like he did! He didn't even ask them if they wanted to move! Yuzu and Karin may be fine with it, but this is tearing Ichigo apart!'_ Masaki thought to herself.

She yelped in surprise as a couple of Pokemon movers, Machoke and its evolved form Machamp, rushed by carrying heavy boxes and the disassembled beds.

At least the Pokemon movers would make things easier by carrying in all of the heavy stuff and helping them unpack. This would make getting settled in a little easier. But looking at Ichigo, she can just tell that he's not going to get settled in to this house at all. Not that she blames him.

Kneeling down to her son's level, Masaki enveloped her son in a hug, hoping it would help to calm the nine year old's rampant emotions a little. And just like she predicted, he leaned into her embrace instead of pushing her away.

"It's going to be okay, my precious son. Things will get better. I promise." she said.

If only she knew how long it would take before things got any better for Ichigo.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little rushed, but I'm still trying to iron out the kinks for character developmental purposes. Just know that Ichigo will not be all friendly with everyone he meets and will most certainly have some choice words for almost ALL the Gym Leaders of Kanto. So be prepared for some of these rants, as these are my own words here. Especially when it comes to the likes of Erika, Lieutenant Surge, the Sensational Sisters, and Flynt.**_

_**Anyway, this is your last chance to vote on the poll I currently have up and the results are as such.**_

* * *

_Poll Question: Which of these do you want me to give Kion in my story "Kion 10 - Rise of the Lion Guard"?_

_Albedo's Omnitrix (Classic Continuum): 8 votes_

_The Antitrix (Reboot Continuum): 3 votes_

* * *

_**Thanks a bunch for reading. Please be sure to leave a review on your way out and have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's nice to see that this story has captured the attention of some people. With all the other Pokémon and Bleach crossovers out there, I was kinda worried that this story wouldn't gain any notice. But with my fears for this story put to rest I think I can get to writing longer chapters. And you'll see just how much I plan to make this different.**_

_***I still don't own Pokémon or Bleach!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Alola, trainers!" = regular speech

_'This Geodude has no eyebrows!' = thoughts_

**"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" = someone yelling**

_**"Alolan Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Its body is a magnetic stone. Iron sand attached firmly to the portions of its body that are particularly magnetic." = PokéDex Entries**_

* * *

_**Rise of the Grim Reaper - Part 1**_

* * *

"Stupid Gary Oak! Stupid tree! Stupid Pallet Town!" grumbled the now ten year old Ichigo as he stomped his way through the forest of Route 1. "He dares to insult my culture and call my home nothing but a joke? Hmph! If anyone's a joke around here, it's him! Thinks he knows everything just because he's the grandson of a lazy old man!"

It's unfortunate for Masaki, but things have most definitely not improved for her son. He adamantly refuses to think of Kanto as home and vocalizes his dislike for the whole region every chance he gets. Although it's usually no louder than a whisper. Add in to the fact that he can't go on a journey yet only serves to add more pent up aggression and rage that the boy is keeping bottled in. Now you might be wondering "why is that?".

It's due to recent activity from a band of Pokémon thieves known as Team Rocket and how they've recently become more and more violent in their methods of stealing people's Pokémon. No deaths have been reported yet, but the League doesn't want to take any chances. So they've changed the age for when new trainers are allowed to go on journeys from ten years old to sixteen years old. This gives the new trainers ample time to study up, learn survival skills, and even build and train with weapons to defend themselves in case they're ever attacked by Team Rocket.

Isshin, of course, wanted Ichigo to use a weapon that he was building for him. A Zanbato that he calls Zangetsu, which is basically a giant cleaver with bandages wrapped around the guardless hilt. But Ichigo has already made a vow to never use anything made by his stupid sperm donor.

He's stopped thinking of Isshin as a father after the first week in Kanto.

Instead, Ichigo has worked in secret to build his own weapon that has yet to see actual combat just yet. A scythe that he saw himself using in a dream he has once. He doesn't remember many of the events that took place in the dream, but he does remember a few important parts.

He's older in his dream. About the age where he will begin his Pokemon Journey. On his left wrist is an object that he recognizes as a Z-Ring that one can normally only get in Alola. He's wearing a tattered black cloak/trench coat combo with a hood and red trim with the design of a stylized red sun on the back, has a mask on his face that resembles a sugar skull treat like those served on the Day of the Dead, and is carrying twin scythes that have handles about half the length of a regular scythe. He is standing atop a large pile of bloody bodies that all belong to dead members of evil organizations that wish to use Pokemon for evil deeds.

Standing next to him is a woman whose face is obscured by the shadows, but they seemed to be in love.

He shook that last thought from his head. Now is not the time to be thinking about things like romance and how he wishes to one day find that special girl who will be his other half.

'_...I've really gotta stop reading those cheesy romance novels mom buys. Must be one reason why stupid Gary thinks he can bully me and try to put me down. I'd slug him good if I didn't know that all it'd do is get me in trouble for breaking his jaw.'_

That's another thing that Ichigo doesn't like about Kanto, besides the food here and the lack of a warm and tropical climate. Both of which he's used to, so the food tastes like it's all just processed junk and the climate feels too cold for him. It's the grandson of the local Pokemon Professor, Gary Oak: Grandson of Professor Samuel Oak.

The spoiled brat thinks that just because he's the grandson of a famous Pokemon Professor and knows a lot about Pokemon that it guarantees him the chance to become a Pokemon Master. Ichigo and some other kid named Ash Ketchum are a couple of his prime targets for this bullying of his. Which is odd to Ichigo, because as far as he knows Gary and this Ash fellow are actually good friends.

Ah, but I digress.

Gary's bullying apparently has started to include racial discrimination as he called the Alola Region nothing more than a bunch of worthless floating rocks that was lame because it doesn't even have its own Pokemon League.

Needless to say, Ichigo took great offense to that and was about to finally unleash the fury upon the arrogant brat. However, he was stopped by several other students who Gary bullied before. And he only stopped because they were right about something that was said about someone like Gary Oak.

He's not worth the effort.

So the lad decided to go out to Route 1 in order to vent his frustrations by beating the heck out of some of the sturdier trees. It's another hobby that Ichigo has since taken up ever since moving to Kanto. Practicing how to fight on his own. He's self taught in the Dragon Style of Kung Fu, and even has an azure Asian Dragon tattooed on his entire back with the head and the end of the tail coiling around so that the head rests on the left side of his chest where his heart is, and the end of the tail comes up around his right hip.

Of course, Isshin was entirely against the idea of any of his children getting tattoos for any reason, but he ultimately lost on this argument. As it's actually tradition in Masaki's family that when a member of her family becomes a warrior or begins training to become one, they are to have their spirit animal tattooed on a part of their body. She herself has a tattoo of a mighty phoenix taking flight upon the right side of her neck where her throat meets her collar bone.

On his way to his favorite training spot, Ichigo passed by a few Pokemon that he recognized as the Kanto variations of certain Pokemon he's seen in Alola. The tiny purple Mouse Pokemon, Rattata, the white and brown Scratch Cat Pokemon, Meowth, and even a Diglett with no whiskers on its head.

"The Pokemon here just seem so strange when they don't look as they do in Alola…" Ichigo mumbled.

He felt tears beginning to build up in his eyes and screwed them shut. He adamantly refused to cry and show any form of weakness. Even his constant scowling was better than crying about anything in his opinion. He doesn't want anyone's pity. After all, these are not his people. And Kanto is not his home. Still, he couldn't help mumbling one thing.

"...I miss home…"

But as Ichigo sulked his way to the tree where he practices his fighting abilities away from prying eyes, he failed to notice a few sets of eyes following him.

* * *

_**...In Pallet Town…**_

* * *

Isshin sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day alone. He thought that moving to the Kanto Region would bring his family closer to each other. In a way it did, but not the way he wanted it to. For one thing, his only son has grown more and more distant with each day that passes, and he's only ever showing one emotion. And that's anger at just about everything that moves. Not to mention the new bullying problems the boy is facing.

Karin and Yuzu have adjusted to living in Kanto far easier and have come to call it home. But Ichigo still refuses to even think of Kanto as a home region and still longs to go back to Alola. He even said in one of their arguments that the first chance he got, he was going back to Alola for good.

He no longer even considers Isshin as his own father anymore!

And the boy started building his own weapon instead of training with the Zanbato that he was going to gift to him. It's like he's trying to sever all ties with him through these actions. And Isshin's own actions to try and mend the bond between himself and his son seem to have only served to make things worse. It doesn't help that he's actually been attacking Ichigo when he gets home from school to make sure he's strong enough to protect his sisters.

It has resulted both in getting punched in the nuts multiple times due to the height difference between himself and Ichigo, and getting chewed out by his wife for even attempting such a thing.

Which often leads to him saying something stupid and being forced to sleep on the couch.

...Yeah, he really needs to learn when to shut up.

Isshin looked to the family portrait on the wall that was taken to commemorate their move to Kanto and grew even more saddened. Ichigo had never showed up for the photo shoot and was not in the portrait. It's like he doesn't even consider himself a part of the family anymore.

'_This is all my fault.'_ Isshin thought to himself as he placed his face in his hands. '_If only I had listened to Masaki's warnings about just uprooting our family like that! If only I didn't try to change Ichigo to make him more Kanto and force him to reject his Alola heritage! Then maybe he'd still think himself a part of this family and there wouldn't be such a deep wedge between himself and all of us! It's tearing poor Yuzu and Karin apart without their big brother here by their side!'_

It's true. Poor little Yuzu and Karin have been feeling heartbroken by the absence and lack of interaction with their big brother. Neither of them show it in public, often putting up a brave face, but at home they often cry themselves to sleep since they know that Ichigo is so distanced and angry that he'd rather sleep outside in a makeshift hut that he built out of sticks and leaves instead of in his own bedroom.

And it really is all Isshin's fault that it happened.

'_Dear Arceus, what have I done?!'_ Isshin mentally wailed.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Okay, all! Poll is closed and here are the results of said poll!**_

* * *

_Poll Question: Which of these do you want me to give Kion in my story "Kion 10 - Rise of the Lion Guard"?_

_WINNER: Albedo's Omnitrix (Classic Continuum)_

* * *

_**Thanks a whole bunch for all the votes that have been received and I thank you all for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't enjoy it, be sure to leave a review for the chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and encouraged. I'll see you guys and girls next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own Bleach or Pokémon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Alola, trainers!" = regular speech

_'This Geodude has no eyebrows!' = thoughts_

**"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" = someone yelling**

_**"Alolan Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Its body is a magnetic stone. Iron sand attached firmly to the portions of its body that are particularly magnetic." = PokéDex Entries**_

* * *

_**Intermission Chapter**_

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive nothing's getting better?"

After her son had gone on a walk along route 1 like he's done so many times in the past, Masaki took it upon herself to call an old friend of the family. Well, not exactly old, but still a friend. This is the Pokémon professor of Alola: Professor Kukui. Unlike Professor Oak who studies the behaviors of Pokémon both in the wild and those that have been caught by trainers, Professor Kukui is more interested in researching the various Pokémon moves. Moves such as Rock Slide, Psybeam, Dig, Metal Claw and more. And his trusty Rockruff is certainly a Pokémon that has been a great contributor to the professor's research.

Unfortunately, most of this research involves testing the move in question indoors which has lead to his lab/house being wrecked by his Pokémon more than once.

Thankfully nobody ever seems to get hurt.

But back to the topic at hand.

"I'm afraid so, Professor. His relationship with our family has become quite strained as of late, especially after I was nearly killed and put in a month long coma by Team Rocket shortly before the age change for new trainers. And my idiot husband is just making things worse." Masaki explained.

"Masaki, cousin, I don't mean to sound rude, but the man literally attacks his own son to wake him up in the mornings AND as soon as he steps through the front door when he comes home from school! Not to mention he has all the mannerisms of a deranged lunatic! What did you see in him!?" Kukui exclaimed.

"A stubborn, eccentric man who wanted to help others and become a well known and respected doctor. As a female doctor in her early twenties I… guess I related." Masaki explained.

"I don't think that's how love is supposed to work." Kukui commented.

Masaki sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't even halfway into her forties yet and already she feels like an old woman. She's going to need a vacation to help Ichigo calm down a little bit. One of these days he's going to snap and kill someone! Likely that Gary Oak kid she's heard so much about. All negative things.

"I'm more worried about how he's pushing everyone away. Ichigo is always bullied by the grandson of Professor Oak, a boy named Gary, and sooner or later he's going to snap and finally attack him! I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't punched the boy's teeth out yet!" Masaki exclaimed.

"Well, he does take after you when you were that age." Kukui quipped with a grin.

This in turn caused Masaki to grin as well. She had been a real spitfire in her early days as a trainer but mellowed out as time went by.

"True dat. He really does take after me more than he ever did with Isshin." Masaki admitted. "I just wish I knew how to help him. Like how his Pokémon friends always knew how to cheer him up on a bad day."

Hearing that last part made professor Kukui pause in thought. It's true that Ichigo made friends with many Pokémon native to Alola, one of which has evolved since they last met. And ever since he moved, they all have been hanging around his lab in hopes they might see him again. Even the Island Deities of Alola, the Tapus, seem to be more active than normal. It's almost as if they're conversing about the lad.

Kukui suddenly began to grin like a loon. If this idea doesn't work, he doesn't know what will!

And Masaki saw that look.

"Ah, I've seen that grin before, Professor. What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that it's time I visited you guys and bring along a couple of friends to visit your son. I'll be there by tomorrow. It's a Saturday tomorrow so Ichigo won't have school. Just wait for me until I get there, okay?" Kukui requested.

"Okay, but be careful when you get here. Team Rocket has gotten much more violent in their approach of stealing Pokémon, and I don't want you to get hurt or killed." Masaki warned.

"Thank you for the warning. I'll make sure to be extra careful."

And with that the professor ended the video call. But what could he possibly be planning?

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Just a small intermission chapter. I'm having a hard time thinking of stuff to write for this story, but I'm not giving up on it! I'll see it through to the end! Thanks for reading. See you next chapter!**_


End file.
